Homorphus Charm
The Homorphus Charm is supposedly a charm used to temporarily change a transformed werewolf back into their human form. It is not, however, a cure for lycanthropy, as described by Gilderoy Lockhart in his false account of his defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. Nature Lockhart described the spell as being "immensely complex" and performed by placing the tip of one's wand to the throat of whoever the caster wanted to return to human form. Contrary to Lockhart's description of the spell, however — Lockhart's books were later found out to contain a wealth of invented feats — there is no known cure for Lycanthropy. Cecil Lee of the Werewolf Capture Unit remarked that, for him, the spell only temporarily returned a werewolf to human form (believing in Lockhart's accounts, Lee assumed this was due to him having only imperfectly mastered the charm). History At some point in or shortly prior to the early 1980s, a highly accomplished and courageous Armenian warlock successfully saved the inland city of Wagga Wagga in Australia from a fearsome and ferocious werewolf that had been terrorising its inhabitants, a feat he accomplished by means of the immensely complex Homorphus Charm. Soon thereafter, however, before the tale could reach the public eye, news of this hero's feat of bravery reached a British wizard and author by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart, who proceeded to track him down to hear the full account from the warlock for himself. Once Lockhart had convinced him to tell how he accomplished the defeat of the notorious Wagga Wagga Werewolf, however, the traveller placed a Memory Charm on him to make the warlock forget that it was he who had made the achievement in question, allowing Lockhart to take credit for said event, including it into his collection of fraudulent accounts where he alleged to have saved various villages from werewolf attacks, later known as Wanderings with Werewolves. During the 1980s, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and his pack during a Hallowe'en feast. Cecil Lee of the Werewolf Capture Unit was dispatched to investigate. A fan of Lockhart's, and proponent of the Homorphus Charm, he attempted to teach this spell to Jacob's sibling. Mr Lee also attempted to use the Homorphus Charm during his subsequent confrontation with Grayback a month later, when he returned to finish what he had started. However, he was unsuccessful. Mr Lee did capture Grayback, however, with the Incarcerous Spell. Etymology Homorphus is a combination of the Latin Homo meaning 'man' and the Greek ''morphe-'' meaning 'shape' or 'form'. Behind the scenes *It is unclear if this charm actually existed or was only another fabrication of Gilderoy Lockhart's. *Although this spell is described as a charm, its described effects seem closer to Transfiguration. Alternatively, since the wounds left by a werewolf bite are "cursed" by werewolf Remus Lupin, and by extension the condition of Lycanthropy could be seen as a type of blood borne curse. As such, the Homorphus Charm might be a counter-curse, which can reverse the transformation. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Encantamiento Homorphus fr:Sortilège d'Homomorphus it:Incantesimo Omosembiante pl:Zaklęcie homomorficzne pt-br:Feitiço Homorfo ru:Заклинание Обращения Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:Charms Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Spells of unknown incantation